sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: Q
Quagmire Quagmire (Jerome Meyers), a villain from the Squadron Supreme universe and member of the Institute of Evil, first appeared in flashback in Squadron Supreme #4 and fully in Squadron Supreme #5, and was created by Mark Gruenwald. The character is a mutant with the ability to manipulate the extra-dimensional Darkforce in the form of a thick, dark, viscous tar-like substance. He can open a dimensional interface anywhere within thirty feet of him, and can control the flow of Darkforce from a thin spray of globules to a thick torrent of oozing slime. His darkforce manifestation is extremely adhesive: a sufficient quantity can immobilize beings of significant superhuman strength. He can also apply small quantities of it to his fingertips and toes in order to scale walls and ceilings. He can shape the Darkforce into animated tendrils or whip them about his person in a psychokinetic tornado. He and the rest of the Institute of Evil hold the Squadron Supreme's loved ones hostage but are defeated, put through a behavior modification process, and granted full membership in the Squadron.Squadron Supreme #5-6 Quagmire later goes into a coma saving civilians from an industrial accident.Squadron Supreme #8 While comatose, he interfaces with the Darkforce dimension, drowning Doctor Decibel and flooding the hospital with Darkforce until Hyperion disconnects his life support. Quagmire is sucked into the dimension and presumed dead.Squadron Supreme #10 Quagmire eventually enters the mainstream Earth dimension through the Man-Thing's body. This apparently restores his criminal personality, and he battles Quasar and Jennifer Kale.Marvel Comics Presents #29 Quake Clay Quartermain Quasar Neutron Wendell Vaughn Phyla-Vell Richard Rider Avril Kincaid Quasimodo Quasimodo is a supervillain, a computer (or "Quasi-Motivational Destruct Organ") created and abandoned by the Mad Thinker.Fantastic Four Annual #4 The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual #4. The Silver Surfer finds the computer and, feeling pity for his desire to be human, grants him a partly organic, semi-humanoid cyborg body. Quasimodo becomes enraged by his feelings of inferiority compared to the Silver Surfer's more perfect body, battles him, and is rendered immobile by the Surfer.Fantastic Four Annual #5 Eventually regaining his mobility, Quasimodo comes into conflict with Captain Marvel,Captain Marvel #7 the Beast,Amazing Adventures #14 Spider-Man and Hawkeye,Marvel Team-Up #22 the Fantastic Four,Fantastic Four #202 the Galadorian Spaceknight Rom,Rom #42-43 and finally the Vision, who expels the villain's consciousness into space.Avengers #253 Returning to Earth, Quasimodo sets up shop at a base in Cuba during Dark Reign, where S.H.I.E.L.D. at Norman Osborn's behest. The computer enters Osborn's service as an analyst, compiling dossiers on numerous superhumans.Dark Reign Files #1 (one-shot) Other versions of Quasimodo Quasimodo appears in the tie-in comic to the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Quicksand Quicksand is a fictional supervillain, created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz, who first appeared in Thor 392. A woman of Vietnamese descent, Quicksand was once a scientist working at a nuclear facility. An accident transforms her body into a sand-like substance (similar to Sandman). Pretty and selfish, she has a hard time adjusting to her transformation. She calls herself Quicksand and attacks the nuclear reactor in a rage, hoping to get revenge for the accident and shut it down. Thor confronts her and prevents disaster by using his hammer to transport the entire facility to another dimension, and Quicksand escapes.Thor #392-393 She is later contacted by Mongoose on behalf of Count Tagar, who wants a cell sample from Thor to create a race of gods. She initially refuses, but is persuaded when Mongoose demonstrates a device which can temporarily transform her back into human form. She barely holds her own in battle, and escapes again once the sample is collected.Thor #402 Since then, Quicksand has apparently resigned herself to her transformation, even reveling in the power and profit she has enjoyed as a professional super-criminal. She serves for a time with Superia's FemizonsCaptain America #388-390, which are later shut down by Captain America and Paladin. Later, Quicksand somehow comes to the attention of the rogue Egyptian god Seth, who sends her, Bison, and Mongoose to steal a sample of Inferno-42 from S.H.I.E.L.D. In the course of this mission, they battle Thunderstrike, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Alex DePaul, and hero-for-hire Luke Cage. During the battle, a conscience-stricken Bison turns on his partners, defeating Quicksand and saving the life of DePaul, who lets Bison go free in gratitude.Thunderstrike #13-14 At some point, she is invited to join the Crimson Cowl's Masters of Evil. She accepts, hoping to get rich through their global weather control scheme. The team is defeated and apprehended by the Thunderbolts, and Quicksand is among those remanded to custody.Thunderbolts #15-24 During the Civil War storyline, Quicksand is once again seen fighting the Thunderbolts, this time in Denver, Colorado, and is once again defeated. When their leader, Baron Zemo, is contacted by Iron Man to hunt down villains so Stark can recruit them into his own team, Quicksand is one of them.Thunderbolts #103 (August, 2006) After a period of dream manipulation, she becomes part of Thunderbolts Team B and helps arrest the U-Foes in Portland. Assisting her are Thunderbolts veterans Joystick, Blizzard and Fixer.Thunderbolts #104 (September, 2006) During the Dark Reign storyline, Quicksand is revealed as a member of the Initiative's new team for the state of Delaware, the Women Warriors.Avengers: The Initiative #26 The team later takes part in the assault on Asgard.Avengers: The Initiative #32 She is later sent to the Raft. When Juggernaut destroys the prison she escapes, but is contained by Justice and handed over to the authorities.Avengers Academy #15 Later, she and other super-criminals are sent to a prison not fit to contain them. A riot erupts, and Quicksand is key to the brawl until she is defeated by Rogue and Mimic.X-Men: Legacy #275 Quicksand’s strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability have all been enhanced as a result of exposure to atomic radiation. Her altered body provides her with protection from physical and energy attacks. She has the ability to transform into a malleable sand-like substance which can be hardened, dispersed, or shaped according to her will. She can increase her size and mass to an unknown extent when in sand-form, and can manipulate it for various effects. She has used this ability to form hammers, elongate parts of her body, and fire sandblasts. Although Quicksand's body is capable of transforming to human form, she does not appear to be able to initiate this change without artificial assistance. Quicksilver Quill Warpie Quill This Quill first appeared in Captain Britain, vol. 2 #7 and was created by Jamie Delano and Alan Davis. He is one of the Warpies, a group of superhumans created by the Jaspers' Warp. The group was taken in by the British government organization R.C.X.. Quill and several other Warpies are trained for combat, forming the Cherubim. They attack Captain Britain, but are later taken in by him and his sister Elizabeth Braddock.Captain Britain, vol. 2 #7–9 The Warpies are later abducted by the new R.C.X. and again came into conflict with Captain Britain, now part of Excalibur. The Warpies were all slowly turning into humans, but the new R.C.X. had told them that they were dying. Excalibur uncovers the truth and tells the Warpies. They also free the original leaders of the R.C.X. and leave the Warpies in their care.Excalibur, vol. 1 #61–65 The Warpies are again abducted shortly afterwards by Black Air, another government organisation, who experiments on the group in an attempt to keep them superhuman. Their experiments succeeded, but the Warpies are then captured by Mastermind. Under his leadership, the group attacks and destroys most of the Captain Britain Corps. Captain Britain defeats them and turns them into normal humans.Excalibur: Sword of Power #1–4 When powered, Quill's body is covered in barbs, and he has razor-sharp claws. Max Jordan Quill (Max Jordan), a student at the Xavier Institute, first appeared in New X-Men: Academy X #1 and was created by Nunzio DeFilippis and Christina Weir. When the students were each assigned to squads, Quill was assigned to Cyclops's. Quill is voted class clown by the students of the Institute.New X-Men: Academy X Yearbook He is caught trying to steal test answers from the headmaster’s office. Kitty Pryde arranges for him and his accomplices to be mentored by Gambit, but instead of making them see the error of their ways, Gambit teaches them proper theft techniques.Gambit, vol. 4 #10 He is killed during William Stryker's attack on the Xavier Institute in the wake of M-Day.New X-Men, vol. 2 #27 His body is seen in a telepathic image Emma Frost used to torment Carol Danvers about her persistence with the Registration Act.X-Men: Civil War #2 Max is covered in porcupine-like quills that he can shoot from his body or use as a shield. Other versions of Quill In the "House of M" storyline, Max is a SHIELD Hellions squad student.New X-Men Academy X #15 (Sept. 2005) Quill in other media * A character called "Kid Omega" (portrayed by Ken Leung) appears in the movie X-Men: The Last Stand, but is modeled after Quill rather than Quentin Quire. The writer/director commentary on the home release clarified that the credits were mistaken and referred to the character as "Quill". Quill first appears as a member of The Omegas, then later joins Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants with Callisto, Arclight, and Psylocke. During the attack on Alcatraz, Quill kills Dr. Kavita Rao and almost kills Dr. Worthington whose son, Warren Worthington III / Angel, comes to the rescue and protects. Quill, Psylocke and Arclight are later killed by Jean Grey's Phoenix Force powers. * In a bonus feature on the home release for X-Men: Apocalypse, Quill is featured in a voicemail message for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters – Voicemail Messages Meredith Quill Meredith Quill is the mother of Peter Quill and the wife of J'son. The Earth-791 version of the character, created by Steve Englehart, Steve Gan and Bob McLeod, first appeared in Marvel Preview #4 (January 1976). The Earth-616 version of the character, created by Brian Michael Bendis and Steve McNiven, first appeared in Marvel Now! Point One #1 (December 2012). Meredith Quill in Earth-791 While hiking, Meredith sees a spaceship crash near her. She investigates and discovers a human-like alien named Jason of Sparta. After nursing him back to health and forming a romantic relationship with him, Jason leaves, not wanting to risk taking Meredith into dangerous territory, and erases her mind so she will not feel sad. A month later, Meredith rekindles her romance with an old acquaintance, Jake Quill, and marries him.Marvel Preview #11 When Meredith gives birth to Peter, the planets, sun and moon are aligned, causing his appearance to be noticeably different from Meredith and Jake. Feeling that Meredith has cheated on him, Jake takes the baby from the weakened Meredith and tries to kill him, but suffers a heart attack. Meredith is unable to reach Peter for an hour due to her condition. She raises Peter by herself, living a relatively peaceful and uneventful life until Peter sees a spaceship land while out for a walk. He runs back to his mother and brings her to see the aliens, but they turn out to be evil and kill her, leaving Peter an orphan.Marvel Preview #4 Meredith Quill in Earth-616 When Peter Quill's story was updated, Meredith's history was also altered. After getting over a bad breakup with her ex-husband Jake, an alien by the name of J'son crashes in front of her house. She nurses him back to health and over time the two fall in love. J'son fixes his ship so he can return to war against the Badoon and leaves behind his element gun as a keepsake. Shortly after he leaves, Meredith realizes she is pregnant, eventually giving birth to Peter.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 #0.1 Meredith raises Peter with the help of her friend Lisa Chang, who would train Peter as an adult.Star-Lord #1 The Badoon, hellbent on destroying anyone from J'son's bloodline, return and kill Meredith, but are killed along with her. Meredith Quill in other media Meredith Quill in film * Meredith Quill appears in the 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy, portrayed by Laura Haddock. Dying of terminal cancer, she gives Peter Quill a mixtape before passing, all the while declaring that Peter's father was "an angel made of pure light". * Laura Haddock reprises her role in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, appearing in the prologue. This film reveals that Peter's father is Ego, rather than J'son. It is later revealed that Ego visited her multiple times, and in their last meeting secretly gave her the tumor which caused her death. Star-Lord and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy avenge her death by foiling Ego's plan of universal genocide. Meredith Quill in television * Meredith Quill appears in the Guardians of the Galaxy TV series, voiced by Cree Summer (in "Origins") and Vanessa Marshall (in later appearances). Just as in the comics, Meredith had a relationship with J'son, who fathered Peter, although her death was the same as Laura Haddock's character in the film. Meredith Quill in video games * Meredith Quill appears in Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series, voiced by Courtenay Taylor. A flashback to Peter's last days with his mother shows Meredith having Peter promise not to use his fists if he confronts a bully. Following her death, it is revealed that she had a previous encounter with Yondu, who took Peter in on her advice. A vision of her appears following Star-Lord's apparent death, where the Eternity Forge revives him. In episode 5, following Hala the Accuser's defeat, the player has the option to either have Mantis allow Star-Lord to make contact with his mother's spirit or to use the remaining energies of the Eternity Forge to revive her. References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: Q, List of